Just Tonight
by YeolClan
Summary: Chapter 3 is out gaissss...ChanSoo & KaiHun. Chanyeol , Kyungsoo ,Jongin , Sehun, and many more...
1. Chapter 1

**Just Tonight**

**(Chansoo-Kaihun)**

Saran saja, dengerin lagunya Endah 'n Rhesa judulnya Just Tonight atau lihat MVnya.

.

.

.

Baginya, Chanyeol adalah astronot. Pria itu bisa membawanya terbang kemanapun, tentu saja buka dengan pesawat luar angkasa melainkan dengan pengetahuan dan imajinasinya. Siapa Chanyeol? Kekasihnya.

Seorang Do Kyungsoo jika ditanya dari mana ia bisa tahu Chanyeol, ia akan menjawab dari teko. Terdengar sangat konyol. Itu juga yang diketahui oleh Oh Sehun sepupunya. Kyungsoo sedikit aneh dan bisa dibilang gila hidupnya. Termasuk soal kekasihnya itu.

Bagi Kyungsoo, bertemu Chanyeol seperti sebuah anugerah. Bagaimana idak, dari semua orang yang dikenalnya yang bisa memahami Kyungsoo hanya Sehun walaupun itu juga hanya lima puluh persennya saja. Dan Chanyeol bisa memahaminya hingga angka sembila puluh lima persen. Lima persen lagi akan Kyungsoo berikan jika Chanyeol memang berjodoh sampai punya anak dan menua bersama dirinya. Bahkan untuk urusan seperti ini pun orang pasti akan menyebutnya aneh.

Malam ini Kyungsoo merindukan seseorang yang berada di belahan dunia sana. Katanya pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan membuat Kyungsoo selalu merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengannya itu sedang ikut acara pertukaran mahasiswa selama satu semester di Eropa sana, tepatnya di Jerman. Kyungsoo juga bisa tahu kalau Chanyeol malam ini juga sedang merindukannya, terbukti dari kakaotalknya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan pemberitahuan. Dan Kyungsoo sengaja tidak menjawabnya bahkan ketika pria itu mengguna free callnya. Kyungsoo hanya duduk di jendela memandang bulan yang mulai meninggi.

"pasti bulan di sana juga sama kan... hah... bumi memang kejam... dia hanya punya satu bulan membiarkan semua orang melihatnya namun di tempat yang terpisah-pisah..."

Kyungsoo jadi membayangkan jika Chanyeol si astronot hidupnya itu sekarang sedang diluar angkasa terbang tanpa gravitasi melayang layang dan dadah-dadah pada dirinya. Ia jadi mengulang kembali kenangan indahnya bersama pria itu.

.

.

.

Masa pengenalan sekolah menengah pertama ini sungguh sangat dibenci Kyungsoo. Dirinya baru saja keluar SD, dia sudah disiksa sebegini rupa dengan jadwal yang padat padahal hanya seputar pengenalan organisasi dan kelembagaan saja.

"Kyungie... kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sepupu cantiknya yang malah sibuk foto-foto sendiri dari tadi. Kalau ketahuan kakak kelasnya matilah ia.

"entahlah... aku pusing..."

"mau ke ruang kesehatan? Atau aku panggilkan kakak Kesehatan itu?"

"..." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian Sehun pun setengah berteriak memanggil pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"ada apa?"

"ini Kyungsoo sakit sunbae..."

"oh kalo begitu mari kita ke ruang kesehatan..."

Sehun pun akhirnya harus rela ditinggal sendiri setlah Kyungsoo pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

"kau sakit apa?" tanya si kakak kelas itu.

"pusing..."

"ini obatnya... lebih baik tiduran saja di sini... nanti istirahat baru boleh bergabung lagi..."

"baiklah..."

Kyungsoo pun merebahkan dirinya setelah kakak kelas itu meninggalkan dirinya. Setelah hari itu ia berharap akan masuk organisasi Kesehatan saja mengingat enak sedikit-sedikit pasti bisa berkuasa di tempat ini dan tidur sepuasnya.

"oh... ada orang..." seseorang masuk ke ruangan kesehatan dengan kaget karena melihat ada Kyungsoo, begitu juga Kyungsoo. "aku hanya mengambil minyak angin saja... maaf menggangu istirahatmu... kau tidur lagi saja..."

Demi apa, seketika keinginan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan organisasi kesehata makin berlipat. Kyungsoo bertekad akan mencari tahu kakak yang baru masuk tadi dengan kaca matanya, senyum manisnya, seragam rapinya, jam tangannya, dan Kyungsoo rasa kakak tadi adalah titisan Choi Siwon si artis remaja yang sekarang sedang main drama sebagai anak SMA itu. Ganteng.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menggerutu, karena Kyungsoo ia harus masuk organisasi bau obat ini. Hanya demi menemani Kyungsoo yang ingin masuk organisasi ini dan Kyungsoo tidak mau sendirian. Salahkan juga yang mewajibkan siswa harus berorganisasi. Kata Kyungsoo organisasi ini tidak berat jadi Sehun mau-mau saja mengingat ia juga tak ada minat satupun pada keseluruhan organisasi yang ditawarkan. Tapi bohong. Organisasi ini mengharuskan adanya acara bermalam di sekolah sebagai rangka keakraba, dan Sehun benci karena ia akan membawa banyak barang ke sekolah. Merepotkan.

"kau kenapa sih sepertinya senang-senang saja... merepotkan tahu acara seperti ini..."

"katanya semua kakak kelas pelaksana organisasi kesehatan hadir malam nanti..."

"lalu?"

"lalu? aku juga belum tahu hehe..."

Habislah sudah seharian itu mereka dibentak oleh sang ketua pelaksana acara, tujuannya pengembangan mental tapi jatuhnya Sehun malah menangis dan masuk ruang kesehatan. Sebagian kakak kelasnya tertawa melihat calon pengurus kesehatan malah butuh perwatan kesehatan. Sehun yang kebagian piket masak pun harus digantikan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dalam hat kesal, ia tidak bisa melihat sunbae yang akan memperkenalkan diri dan malah harus memasak. Dia ikut organisasi ini bukan untuk masak tapi mengetahui nama sunbae tampan yang Kyungsoo sering lihat keluar masuk laboratorium itu. Yang sering dijuluki Doby.

"huhhh... tinggal masak air!"

Hey tangan siapa yang akan berebut teko dengannya kali ini.

"boleh aku pinjam tekonya? Aku harus menyiapkan air..."

"hah? Iya boleh..."

Kyungsoo tergagap, jadi yang piket dari kakak kelas mereka adalah orang ia cari tahu namanya selama ini?

"aku pinjam sebentar ya... nanti aku akan memasak banyak air jadi bisa kita bagi dua airnya..."

"iya..."

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mencium teko itu saat ini juga namun sudah terlanjur dibawa pergi, DIA.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu menunggu orang itu kembali dengan mendengarkn musik dari music player mini kesayangannya, namun sedari tadi perutnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak bersahabat seperti sembelit.

Kyungsoo buru-buru melepa earphone dan meninggalkan music playernya begitu saja ia butuh toilet sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kalau orang peminjam teko yang ia tunggu itu datang begitu dia pergi. Ia segera mengambil barang yang Kyungsoo tinggal lalu menyusulnya.

Rupanya Kyungsoo menuju toilet sekolah yang biasa dipakai pria maupun wanita jadi orang itu bebas menunggui Kyungsoo di pintunya.

Sementara itu di dalam.

"Aduh... apa ini... jangan-jangan aku..."

Kyungsoo bringsutan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Sehun.

"Hunnie... hiksss..."

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa? apa mereka marah-marah padamu juag?"

"bukan..."

"lalu..."

"darah..."

"darah?"

"itu... aku sudah mendapatkan yang seperti kau dapat saat lulus dulu..."

"mensturasi maksudmu?"

"iya..."

"pasti kau tidak bawa pembalut ya?"

"tentu saja tidak..."

"ya sudah jangan menangis... aku ada satu tapi bagaimana aku mengantarkannya... aku takut dimarahi lagi... sekarang aku sedang menjaga barang di ruangan kita..."

"jadi bagaimana?"

"lihat ke belakang rokmu apa bocor sampai kesana?"

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan mengecek.

"hikssss... ada..."

"begini saja... kau keluar dari sana lalu jika sedang tidak ada orang kau lari kemari bawa ini..."

Kyungsoo membersihkan air matanya begitu menutup panggilannya. Saat membuka pintu toilet itu ia kaget setengah mati.

"..." Kyungsoo langsung memsang ekspresi campur aduknya.

"maaf tapi dari mulai kau menangis dan pembicaraanmu aku mendengar semuanya..."

Kyungsoo berharap toilet di belakangnya sekarang mengeluarkan banyak air lalu banjir dn Kyungsoo terseret ke dalam klosetnya agar ia tidak harus bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

"siapa namamu?"

"hah?"

"iya namamu... namaku Park Chanyeol..."

"aku Do Kyungsoo..."

"tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana..."

Park Chanyeol. Ya, Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu siapa nama orang itu, orang yang baru saja menyerahkan music player miliknya dan berlari entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Apa kau teman Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang tiduran dengan tas yang menjadi bantalnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan, Chanyeol segera meminta barang keperluan Kyungsoo. "aku minta rok, dalaman serta pembalut untuk Kyungsoo..."

"apa?"

"cepatlah... kasihan temanmu berlama-lama di toilet sekarang..."

Sehun sudah tidak bisa berkomentar, di hadapan orang itu ia mengeluarkan rok, celana dalam serta pembalut untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah menggulung celana dalam dan pembalut dengan rok pria itu segera meninggalkan Sehun.

"apa Kyungsoo gila menyuruh anak pria yang mengambilnya?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah menerima barang dari Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menungguinya di depan pintu toilet.

"terimakasih..." Kyungsoo berterimakasih dengan masih menunduk.

"apa ini yng pertama?"

"iya..."

"sudahlah... ini rahasia aku, kau dan temanmu... kau tidak usah ikut acara malam... pasti perutmu sedang sakit kan?"

"tapi aku penasaran..."

"ya sudah ikut saja tapi jika disuruh suruh bilang saja Chanyeol menyuruhmu istirahat karena kau sakit perut..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menurut saja bahkan ketika tangan yang tadi hampir berebut teko dengannya itu menuntunnya kembali kedapur dan memberinya minum air hangat.

"kenapa ikut organisasi ini? aku rasa orang sepertimu lebih suka organisasi kesenian..."

"organisasi ini sepertinya santai karena hanya mengurus orang sakit saja... tapi ternyata tidak begitu..."

"lalu?"

"aku rasa aku akan meninggalkannya kalau tidak betah... aku lebih suka mendengarkan musik dari pada tidur di ruang kesehatan..." Kyungsoo menghela nafas diikuti keukeuhan tertawa Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kapan-kapan setelah ini aku hanya akan menemukanmu di kantin atau di koridor kelas jika kau keluar..."

"lebih bagus... aku sudah tidak punya muka sekarang..." Kyungsoo menunduk lemah, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari organisasi itu bersama Sehun setelah mendapat surat keterangan pernah mengikuti organisasi. Kyungsoo pun selalu menghindari Chanyeol jika melihatnya di kantin, di koridor, perpustakaan, bahkan Kyungsoo bersumpah tak akan ke toilet yang pernah mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya menghindar bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk di acara bimbingan belajar umum seperti ini. Kelas tujuh dan kelas delapan disatukan untuk diberi pelajaran tambahan dan sialnya kelas Kyungsoo sekelas dengan kelas Chanyeol. Sudah itu, Sehun si sepupu syang merangkap teman kemana-mana Kyungsoo tidak ingin sebangku dengannya karena dia melihat si pria yang pernah disuruh Kyungsoo mengambil rok Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya itu ingin duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

"kita bertemu lagi..."

"..." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"kau kenapa... aku bukan pria yang suka mengumbar aib perempuan jadi jangan takut..."

"tapi aku malu..."

"jangan begitu... tidak bisakah kita berteman? Aku dengar kau yang menulis isi artikel untuk majalah sekolah bulan ini... tulisanmu sangat bagus!"

"benarkah?"

"iya... kau tahu... astronot memang hebat... tapi ya kalau dipikir-pikir... hehe... astronot sebenarnya adalah imajinasi... dan kita adalah pesawat luar angkasanya... khayalan adalah luar angkasa yang sesungguhnya dengan isinya hanya kita yang tahu..."

"benar...! kau tahu... gara-gara aku menulis itu teman-teman menganggapku aneh karena suka sekali dengan imajinasi... padahal imajinasi kita kan berlandaskan wawasan dan pengetahuan juga..."

"mereka hanya iri karena tak punya imajinasi..."

"kau punya?"

"ya..."

"apa?"

"aku menganggap kelas ini sekarang adalah sebuah bioskop... guru itu seperti sedang berdialog dalam film yang aku suka... jadi aku tak mengantuk..." bisik Chanyeol. Sedari tadi mereka memang berbisi-bisik.

.

.

.

TBC

Tergantung respon kalian untuk lanjut tidaknya... terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Just Tonight Chapter 2

Entah ini panggilannya yang ke berapa kali dan Kyungsoo baru mengangkatnya di Seoul sana.

"ya... apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana sampai mengabaikan panggilanku?"

"apa tidak bisa mengatakkan 'hallo' dulu?"

"aku sedang marah nona..."

"baiklah... mianhe... aku hanya sengaja..."

"menyebalkan..."

"hehehe..."

Dan mengalirlah obrolan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dua orang itu hingga salah satu darinya menutup panggilan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai orang pertama yang menutup panggilannya barusan. Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo saat ini. Padahal dalam hitungan dua bulan lagi ia bisa kembali ke Korea. Masih teringat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"sebaiknya sebelum lulus kau datangi keluargaku dan kita menikah... mereka pasti setuju!"

"kau yakin sekali?"

"tentu saja... memangnya siapa yang selalu dipuji nenekku sebagai menantu idaman? kau bukan?"

"hehehe..."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Sementara di Seoul namun di tempat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun sedang meradang.

"aku mau pulang saja..."

"heiii... tunggu dulu..." seseorang menahannya.

"katakan padaku... lebih cantik aku atau artis idolamu huh?"

"ya... jangan kekanakan..."

"ya... aku memang kekanakan dan manja dari dulu juga begitu kan? lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan denganku, huh?"

"ya..."

"sebaiknya jangan temui aku dulu kecuali kau ingin mengatakkan hal yang biasa kita lakukan selama ini... tapi jangan berharap setelah itu aku akan menerimamu kembali... ingat itu Kim Jongin!"

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya dengan wajah merah menahab tangisnya lalu segera berlari.

Dan beberapa puluh menit kemudian sampailah ia di kediaman Kyungsoo.

"oh... Hunnie..." eomma Kyungsoo rupanya yang membuka pintu. "kau baik-baik saja?" keponakannya ini terlihat kacau sehingga ia sedikit khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja bi... apa Kyungsoo ada di dalam?"

"ada... masuklah... bibi baru saja selesai menyiapkan makanan... makanlah nanti bersama Kyungsoo nde..."

Sehun menganguk lalu segera berlari ke lantai dua menerobos kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuknya.

"Kyungieee..." Sehun langsung menampakan tangisannya tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan Kyungsoo.

Namun, Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini pada Sehun, pasti bertengkar dengan Jongin dan putus lalu nanti akan kembali lagi.

"apa putus dengan Jongin lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Sehun menangis terisak sambil menidurkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

"ani... kali ini tidak sampai putus..."

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"dia mengajakku menonton film dan itu film Im Yoona... sehabis keluar dari bioskop dia mengoceh terus tentangnya... dia memujinya terus... tentu saja aku sakit hati... hikssss"

Hahhh...

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo pasti terdengar. Lagi, hanya karena hal sepele Sehun dan kekasihnya Jongin pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun, keduanya bisa awet itu adalah keajaiban cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Di keluarga Sehun dan Kyungsoo masalah sekolah adalah hal yang paling diperhatikan. Mereka adalah dua cucu dari dua anak bungsu di keluarga besarnya. Mereka juga dua cucu perempuan yang hanya beda umur setahun dengan Sehun yang paling muda. Jadilah kedua anak ini menjadi generasi keluarga yang paling diperhatikan sama seperti cucu lain dulunya di keluarga itu yang sekarang rata-rata sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Sehun dan Kyungsoo merupakan dua karakter yang berbeda namun saling melengkapi.

Kyungsoo tipe sabar dan lebih diam namun ia selalu tidak bisa melakukan ini itu sendiri dan harus ditemani Sehun. Sehun sendiri anak yang aktif dan ceria, ia cerewet, manja dan suka semaunya sendiri. Ia ingin agar bisa sekolah bersama Kyungsoo sehingga walaupun usianya berbeda mereka masuk sekolah bersama-sama dari sejak SD.

Dari SD sampai SMA mereka di sekolahkan atas perintah sang nenek yang paling dituruti di keluarga besar mereka. Sekolah pilihan itu dipilih nenek mereka karena sekolah tersebut yang menurut mereka bisa mendidik cucu mereka jadi orang hebat. Istilahnya sekolah tersebut turun temurun bagi keluarga mereka.

Mengingat cerita cinta Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, sejak mereka mengikuti kelas umum tersebut mereka jadi semakin dekat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas delapan. Dekat hanya untuk sebatas saling senyum dan curi-curi pandang. Chanyeol yang akan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo melewati lapangan olahraga sekolah dan melirik ke arahnya. Chanyeol yang sengaja akan memutar jalan jika ingin ke toilet hanya agar bisa melewati kelas gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya itu membuat Sehun yang melihatnya gemas. Apalagi dirinya selalu mendapat titipan setiap bulannya di tanggal yang sama dari Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. Sehun yang memang sudah Kyungsoo ceritakan dari awal tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Chanyeol, jadi semakin gemas.

"ani... aku tidak mau lagi menerima titipanmu... kau berikan saja sendiri kalau berani!" Sehun yang memang bermuka judes dengan pembawaan beraninya itu menaruh termos kecil minuman hangat di tangan Chanyeol.

"tapi..."

"sunbae... ah ani... seharusnya aku memanggilmu oppa saja... di keluarga kami... kami akan dizinkan punya pacar ketika kami masuk sekolah menengah atas saja... tapi kalau dia memenuhi kriteria nenek kami... dari kecil pun dia sudah diangkat jadi menantunya..."

"heuh?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"oppa... aku sarankan ikat sepupuku itu dari sekarang... dia sering sekali dilirik jadi menantu idaman di acara keluargaku..."

"apa?"

"nenekku tidak marah jika kami punya orang yang kami sukai... dia juga senang hati jika ada teman kami ikut di acara keluarga... kalau kau serius... pikirkan saja kata-kataku... dan berikan itu sendiri pada Kyungsoo..." Sehun melirik termos kecil itu. "bahkan kau bisa jadi calon suami yang baik untuknya oppa... kau kan sama-sama aneh... dan... kau bahkan tahu kapan tanggal Kyungsoo datang bulan..."

"ya..." Chanyeol kaget.

"minuman hangat ini datang setiap bulan selama satu minguu di tanggal yang sama... itu untuk meredakan sakit perut kan... bye..." Sehun memeletkan lidahnya sebelum meninggalkan pinggir lapangan basket sekolah pagi itu.

Selama pelajaran pertama kyungsoo sebetulnya ingin bertanya, apa Sehun yang sekarang sudah tidak sekelas dengan dirinya itu tidak menerima titipan Chanyeol hari ini. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terbiasa dengan pesan masuk di tanggal ini setiap bulannya dengan pesan:

'kau terima titipanku? Minumlah agar perutmu tidak sembelit dan bisa tetap nyaman belajar'

Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Perutnya sendiri sudah mulai sembelit sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat yang ditunggu oleh para siswa itu tiba, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di meja kantin dengan baki makan siangnya masing-masing.

"Kyungie... apa ada yang salah?" Sehun mencoba bertanya, namun sebetulnya ia tahu keresahan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat termos kecil diletakkan seseorang di mejanya.

"minumlah..."

"oh... Chanyeol sunbae..."

"kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"nde..."

"bisakah pulang sekolah nanti aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"huh?" Kyungsoo lalu menatap Sehun.

"kenapa menatapku? Ingat rumah kita berbeda..."

"nde..."

.

.

.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu..."

Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan mereka sore itu sepulang sekolah di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari halte tempat mereka turun dari bis tadi.

"mmm..." Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan gumaman itu.

"bisakan kau tidak pernah menyukai pria lain sampai sekolah menengah atas nanti?"

"mwo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"bukankah aturannya baru boleh punya kekasih saat menengah atas nanti... jadi..."

"apa Sehunnie?"

"iya... anak itu..."

"aishhh..."

"aku akan menundanya sampai nanti kau sudah lulus..."

"baiklah!"

"apa ini artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

"apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"ada lebah berputar-putar... tapi bunga itu masih dilindungi oleh pemiliknya dengan rumah kaca... jadi lebah harus menunggu saat dimana bunga itu dipindahkan ke luar rumah kaca itu..."

"yak... perumpamannya terlalu berlebihan..." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"kalau ada acara keluarga yang memperbolehkan mengajak teman... ajak aku... agar nenekmu tahu aku ini calon cucu menantunya..."

"apa saja yang si cerewet itu katakan padamu?"

"banyak!" Chanyeol tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo meringis. "perutmu sudah baikan?"

"nde... minuman itu selalu menghangatkan perut di saat seperti ini..."

"tahun depan aku sudah lulus... tapi aku masih akan memberikan minuman itu padamu... selamanya!"

"kau tahu... malaikat sekarang sedang mencatat janjimu... kalau kau melanggarnya maka kau akan kena hukuman!"

.

.

.

"Kyungie-ah... jangan lupa ajak Chanyeol oppa minggu depan oke!"

"aku tidak yakin dia akan ku ajak... bagaimana kalau nanti nenek marah?"

"ya... perjanjiannya kan tidak apa-apa punya orang yang disuka asal belum berkencan..."

"kau bersemangat sekali?"

"tentu saja karena aku peduli padamu..."

"tapi..."

"ayolahhhh!"

"iya..."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Ya... ia ingin Kyungsoo mulai berubah. Setidaknya walaupun sama anehnya, Kyungsoo bisa punya teman dekat selain dirinya untuk membuka diri. Bisa membuat Kyungsoo cerewet sedikit demi sedikit dan tentu saja ada teman lain yang akan menemani Kyungsoo ini itu selain dirinya. Ia bukan tidak mau lagi menemani Kyungsoo ini itu, hanya saja tidak baik membiarkan itu berlama-lama. Kyungsoo juga harus berani, setidaknya dengan Chanyeol.

"sunbae kau sudah datang... masuklah..." Kyungsoo tersenyum mempersilahkan pria jangkung di depang pagar rumah neneknya itu.

"emmm..." Chanyeol bingung ingin memulainya dari mana.

"nanti jangan masukan ke dalam hati ya kalau ada kata-kata nenek yang berlebihan begitu juga keluargaku... sifatnya memang terkadang begitu... aku saja sering sakit hati..."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk.

"wahhh... Chanyeol oppa datang..." teriak Sehun membuat Kyungsoo malu sendiri. "itu calon pacar Kyungsoo... Unnie..." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dan menengok pada perempuan yang tidak lain adalah kakak sepupunya yang sudah 25 tahunan.

Begitu Kyungsoo memelototinya, ia hanya tersenyum lalu ikut menghampiri nenek mereka.

"ini teman Kyungsoo?"

"calon pacar nenek..." Sehun bersemangat menjawab.

"nde... aku dengar hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan anda dengan mendiang kakeknya Sehun... aku ucapkan selamat... dan semoga nenek selalu sehat..."

Nenek mereka tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol imnida..."

"kau sepertinya orang yang pintar ya... baguslah Kyungsoo punya teman sepertimu..."

"nenek... Chanyeol sunabe..."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, Sehun sudah memotongnya.

"Chanyeol oppa sudah tahu aturan keluarga kita nek... aku sudah menjelaskannya kalau dia boleh berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo setelah Kyungsoo sekolah menengah atas nanti... dia juga pintar nek... dia pernah ikut olimpiade fisika sekolah kita..."

"ya nona Oh..." neneknya itu memelototi cucunya yang super cerewet sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tidak enak pada Chanyeol. "bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dia oppa sementara Kyungsoo memanggilnya sunbae..."

"itu karena Kyungsoo kaku nek... tenang saja... Chanyeol oppa sangat sangat pas untuk Kyungsoo..."

"apa kau mengaudisinya?"

"uri Kyungsoo adalah salah satu aset terbaik keluarga kita nenek... aku juga menyayanginya jadi aku tak ingin dia punya pacar napeun namja... dia pria pemalu nenek jadi tidak mungkin berani macam-macam pada Kyungsoo... buktinya setiap dia ingin memberikan apapun pada kyungsoo dia akan menitipkannya padaku..."

Kecerewetan Sehun malah memancing kcerewetan neneknya juga.

"nona Oh... kau begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo sampai dia punya teman pria yang baik dan tampan seperti ini apa kau tidak iri?" Nenek menunjuk Chanyeol dengan matanya.

"untuk apa aku iri? lagi pula dia bukan tipeku nenek!"

"nde?" Kyungsoo mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"ishhh... tipeku orang keren... bukan sepertimu... Kyungsoo jangan takut ya... aku tidak iri... bye..." dan begitulah Oh Sehun, dia pun melenggang pergi menyisakan neneknya yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kyungsoo antar Chanyeol mengambil makanan... mengenai Sehun mungkin kau sudah hapal juga kan bagaimana anak itu... dan Kyungsoo kenalkan juga pria tampan ini pada ibumu... aku akan ke atas sebentar..."

"nde..."

Acara keluarga ini begitu memberi kesan baik untuk keluarga Kyungsoo di mata Chanyeol begitu juga sebaliknya keluarga Kyungsoo khususnya neneknya sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tahu kalau kyungsoo anak tunggal dan ia tidak punya ayah. Namun Kyungsoo adalah kesayangan keluarga mereka karena selama ini di keluarga mereka Kyungsoo merupakan anak penurut yang baik serta tidak banyak tingkah, tidak seperti dirinya dan kakak sepupunya yang lain yang selalu berlindung di balik punggung Kyungsoo ketika melakukan kesalahan. Begitulah menurut cerita Sehun.

.

.

.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih berjalan meskipun Chanyeol sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas dengan sekolah yang nantinya akan menjadi tujuan sekolah menengah atas untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga. Ia juga masih memberikan minuman untuk Kyungsoo setiap bulannya dengan datang ke sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu sebelum berangkat. Kyungsoo sendiri memasuki kelas sembilannya kembali sekelas dengan Sehun.

Menginjak kelas sepuluh sekolah menengah atas menjadi pintu kejelasan hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sehun pun yang berencana akan mencari pacar keren mulai beraksi.

"Kyungsoo akan mengambil kelas musik? lalu aku apa?" lirih Sehun ketika mereka bertiga makan siang di kantin.

"kau kan suka menari..." Kyungsoo memberi pendapat.

"tapi tidak dengan mengikuti organisasinya... ah aku bisa bosan sendiri mengikuti segala keribetannya..."

"temanku ada yang mengikuti kelas menari namun tidak ribet..." komentar Chanyeol.

"maksudku aku ingin mengikuti kelas menari itu nanti saja untuk pengembangan bakat bukan syarat sekolah seperti dulu aku dan Kyungsoo ikut organisasi kesehatan dulu..."

Kyungsoo meringis serasa diungkit.

"kalau begitu ikut trip saja selama satu minggu... itu bisa jadi pengganti syarat keorganisasian satu semester sekolah ini..."

"benarkah?"

"nde... temanku yang aku ceritakan itu juga dulunya ikut itu dan sekarang ia ikut kelas menari..."

"baiklah... aku akan ikut itu saja!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng melihat bawaan Sehun sekarang, satu koper besar dengan ransel yang penuh. Sehun memutuskan ikut trip satu minggu ke desa sebagai pembelajaran kemasyarakatan dibanding keorganisasian selama satu semester. Ia juga kebagian kelompok untuk desa bersama teman dari kelas Chanyeol yang tahun ini kembali ikut berpartisipasi. Namnaya Kim Jongin.

"Jongin sunbae... aku titip Sehunnie kami nde..." Kyungsoo mentap Jongin yang menelan ludahnya melihat bawaan Sehun.

"aku bisa jaga diri Kyungie..." Sehun tidak terima.

"kau kan selama ini tidak pernah tahan dengan suasana panas dan dingin apalagi di desa... di sana tidak ada shower, wc duduk, dan ..."

"cukup... aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan Sehun kalian yang manja..." Sehun manyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. "aku bukan pergi setahun kau jangan khawatir... ini hanya seminggu aku akan mencoba bertahan!" Sehun bersemangat.

Jongin di sebelah Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

"aku titip dia nde..." Chanyeol tersneyum pahit pada Jongin.  
"nde profesor aku akan menjaganya... puas..." desis Jongin.

Dan berakhirlah acara perpisahan itu dengan Jongin yang membantu memasukan koper Sehun ke bagasi lalu naik ke dalam bis bersama. Sehun rupanya duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan Sehun di sebelah jendela.

"perhatian semua... bagi peserta partisipasi dari tahun kemarin... kalian mulai memilih adik kelas kalian untuk dibimbing... satu partisipan untuk satu adik kelas... berarti nantinya ada 14 kelompok... mulai dari... Jongin..."

"aku partisipan untuk Oh Sehun dari sepuluh satu..."

Dan berlanjut semua partisipan mengatakan adik kelas bimbingan mereka.

"apa kau sekelas dengan Chanyeol oppa.."

"nde..."

"selama ini dia punya pacar tidak?"

"tidak..."

"baguslah... kau tahu dia sangat setia pada sepupuku sejak masih kelas delapan dulu... aneh sekali sepupuku bagaimana dia bisa suka juga pada pria aneh itu... ah mereka sama-sama aneh sih... tapi Chanyeol itu kan tidak keren..." Sehun terus berceloteh sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau Jongin telah mengenakan headshet dan menutupi kepalanya dengan capuchon jaketnya.

"YAAAAAA..." Sehun membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya, bahkan suara itu mengusik Jongin ditambah lagi Sehun yang menarik capuchonnya ke depan.

"ada apa?" tanya Jongin begitu membuka headshetnya. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan melainkan tatapan tajam dari wajah judes Oh Sehun.

'aku harap aku tidak punya darah tinggi sepulang nanti...' Jongin berdoa dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Ini hari pertama aktivitas trip desa setelah kemarin begitu sampai mereka diperbolehkan istirahat dulu.

"hari ini dimulai dengan belajar mengolah tanah dan menanam bersama petani... nanti mereka akan memberitahu cara-caranya lalu partisipan dan adik kelasnya mulai menanam di 14 lahan masing-masing..." Ketua trip memulai pengumuman paginya termasuk makan siang dan piket makan malam.

"ahhh... goguma..." seru Sehun begitu tahu apa yang akan mereka tanam. Jongin hanya menggeleng apalagi dengan tanpa dosanya, Sehun minta pada petani agar nanti ia boleh makan goguma saat menanam. Dan hasilnya petani itu memberikan satu wadah goguma rebus campur panggang untuk Sehun.

Saat acara mengolah tanah bahkan Sehun ikut naik duduk bersama petani di traktor dan meminta Jongin memotretnya. Untung mereka dapat satu petani untuk satu kelompok jadi Sehun tak banyak mendapat pelototan orang.

Tibalah acara menanam untuk satu lahan bagi Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka menanam tiap satu bedengan berdua berhadapan agar cepat selelsai. Namun baru setengah untuk bedengan kedua, keluhan Sehun yang sedari bisa didengar Jongin makin keras. Ditambah Sehun yang terus membuat lubang dengan malas.

"Sehun-shi... bukankah tadi aku bilang untuk membuat lubang dengan alat ini agar mudah..." Jongin mengacungkan sejenis sekop kecil runcing.

"aku capek... panas... aku sudah berkeringat... kita istirahat saja dulu..."

"kalau istirahat dulu ini tidak akan selesai..."

"tapi aku capek..." Sehun menghapus keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

"sedari tadi kau hanya bermain apanya yang capek..."

"aku ikut mengolah lahan..." sangkalnya.

"yang mengolah lahan petani..."

"aku menyemangati di sebelahnya..."

"baiklah..." Jongin menghela nafasnya, "berdebat terus tidak akan menyelsaikan ini begitu juga kalau kau mengeluh terus... jadi silahkan tuan putri duduk saja di pinggir... aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri..."

"benarkah? Kau memang teman Chanyeol yang paling baik..."

Lihatlah, bahkan ia senang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berlari ke pinggiran lahan dan duduk cantik memperhatikan Jongin yang kembali menanam.

Begitu Jongin menanam area pinggir rupanya Sehun masih mengeluh panas walaupun ia memakai topi.

"pakai ini untuk menutupi kepalamu..." Jongin membuka keja kotak-kotak birunya. Sehun pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan memakai kemeja Jongin untuk dijadikan kerudung.

Jongin sendiri tertawa dalam hati.

'nikmatilah bau keringatku nona manja...'

"oh ya... kau suka lagu apa Jongin...?"

Apa anak ini tidak bisa berbicara pada senior lebih baik?

"kenapa memangnya? Jangan ajak aku bicara terus jika kau ingin pekerjaan KAU dan aku cepat selesai..."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan terdengarlah lagu Coup D'Etat dari G-Dragon.

"Jongin-ah semangat nde... aku menyalurkan semangat lewat lagu... aku akan makan goguma dulu..." teriaknya yang dijawab dengusan Jongin.

Sehun terus bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu dari player di handphonenya. Dan Jongin masih setia dengan tunas gogumanya yang ia tanam.

"heyyy..." Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya dengan berkerudung kemeja miliknya. "aaa..." ia mengacungkang goguma panggang di depan mulutnya. "ayo buka mulutmu... kau harus menambah tenaga dulu... ini goguma spesial dari petani... ini makanan favoritku... jarang sekali aku mau berbagi dan membuka kulitnya untuk orang!"

Masih saja berceloteh.

"ayo buka!" Sehun melotot dan akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya disuapi goguma oleh Sehun. "ini setengah lagi..." katanya begitu Jongin menelan setengah goguma yang tadi ia gigit. "nah... sudah ya satu saja... anggap saja itu bayaran karena aku tak ikut bertugas... gantinya kan aku sudah memutar lagu agar kau semangat..." Sehun mengacungkan ponselnya yang masih memutar lagu-lagu G-Dragon yang menghentak itu.

"tuan putri jangan lupa nanti kau harus mencuci rambutmu..." Jongin memasang seringainya.

"kenapa?"

"kau tidak mencium bau aneh?"

"tidak... memangnya bau apa?"

"berarti keringatku wangi..."

"keringat?"

"tadi kemejaku sudah sangat basah... berarti keringatku menolak sinar matahari yang menerpamu... atau bahkan menempeli rambutmu sekarang..."

"YAAA..." Sehun segera menggulung kemeja Jongin lalu melemparkannya ke muka pria itu

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Tonight...Chap 3

Buat FF When masih di laptop kkk

authornya baru beres ujian jadi belon sempet update. Sebetulnya KaiHun di ff yang ini aku inspirasinya dari OTP baru aku Bona sama Chanyoung The Heirs hehe...entahlah kenapa mereka cocok cimit-cimit banget di ini drama dibanding para pemeran utamanya.

Karena authornya yang punya mimpi dari zaman baheula pengen jadi penulis drama termasuk sinetron di negara kita ini makanya ff ini jadi pelampiasan...termasuk berchapter belasan... Selipan ost. Juga sengaja sih...hehe

buat chapter ini pake lagunya To Say Today nya Huh Gak Ahjushi sama Tonight-nya Miryo & Narsha ...hehe gak nyambung tapi di pake di adegan sama akhir enak ini lagunya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih melihat sepupunya itu cemberut namun tangisnya sudah berhenti. Ini memang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengingat semua kisah sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu bersama Jongin.

"padahal kalian selalu membuatku iri..." desis Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Hari kedua trip di desa tersebut masih jadi cerita sendiri untuk Jongin. Setelah kemarin malam sebelum tidur ia dimarahi oleh ketua karena Sehun tidak pulang sejak sore.

Ya,setelah acara menanam itu Sehun memang memilih mandi namun saat acara makan anak itu tidak ada. Jongin masih cuek saja karena ia pikir tuan putri mungkin merasa kamar mandi desa airnya lebih sejuk dari pada air mandi yang suka dipakainya berendam di bathub. Mungkin nona manja sedang menikmatinya.

Namun, kekhawatiran mulai terjadi ketika jam semakin malam dan anak itu belum terlihat bakan terdengar teriakan khas nya pun tidak. Anggota lain mengatakan ia tak melihat Sehun masuk kamar mandi dari sore juga. Jadilah Jongin diminta mencari Sehun dan tidak boleh kembali ke rumah yang dipakai mereka menginap itu jika Sehun tidak dibawa.

''aku minta nomor Sehun...'' Jongin langsung meminta nomor nona manja itu ketika berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol.

''memangnya ada apa?''

''cepat... Nanti aku jelaskan... Kirimkan nomornya sekarang...''

Jongin tak juga berhasil menelepon Sehun, gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab teleponnya.

Kegelisahan Jongin di luar rumah itu rupanya menarik perhatian seorang paman yang setahu Jongin petani yang tadi siang memberi Sehun goguma.

''kau mencari temanmu yang cantik itu?''

''nde...?''

''dia menginap di rumah kami... Tadi sore dia mandi di rumah kami... Dia menonton drama bersama istriku lalu mereka tidur...''

''apa?''

.

.

.

Sehun cemberut gara-gara selama acara membenahi perpusatakaan desa, Jongin mengacuhkannya. Sehun sudah minta maaf berkali-kali ketika tadi pulang ia disemprot habis-habisan oleh Jongin.

''hey... Aku akan bilang pada Chanyeol kalau aku di sini tidak diurus olehmu...'' Sehun mengancam akhirnya.

''lapor saja... Kau kira aku takut... Lagi pula... Mengurusmu bukan tugasku... kau pikir aku pengasuhmu?''

''kau jahat sekali... Aku sudah minta maaf tapi kau mengacuhkanku terus...''

''...'' Jongin tidak menghiraukan Sehun, ia kembali membereskan buku-buku yang telah di lap Sehun ke rak.

''petani itu tidak punya anak... Kata mereka aku sangat cantik seperti putri yang mereka harapkan hadir di antara mereka selama ini... Jadi... Aku hanya mencoba menyenangkan hati mereka selama disini...''

''...'' Jongin diam ia tidak meneruskan pekerjaannya lalu menoleh ke bawah dimana Sehun sedang mengelap buku.

''aku kan hanya mencoba berbuat baik...''

''ayo cepat bereskan... Setelah ini kita makan siang... Dan kalau kau ingin pergi kemana-mana beritahu aku... jangan membuat orang khawatir!''

''nde?''

''ya... Kau bodoh!''

''YAKKKK...''

Jongin tersenyum mendengar teriakan itu.

Hari trip di desa tersebut sudah masuk hari kelima. Selama lima hari itu pula Sehun menginap di rumah petani dengan alasannya sudah ia ceritakan pada ketuanya.

Hari itu, Jongin ikut bersama Sehun yang menghabiskan sisa hari mereka di rumah pasangan petani itu. Rumahnya sederhana namun fasilitas rumahnya untuk ukuran orang desa sangat lengkap, pantas Sehun betah.

''eommaku pasti senang kalau mereka tahu aku di sini malah dimanjakan dan tidak menderita...'' cerita Sehun pada wanita yang baru saja menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan juga Jongin.

''benarkah?''

''eommaku paling tidak bisa melihatku tidur tanpa selimut dan makan sekali sehari...''

''manja...'' komentar Jongin.

''tapi... itulah kekhawatiran ibu pada putrinya...''

''benar... Sunbae yang satu ini memang selalu keterlaluan eomma...'' Sehun memanggil wanit tersebut eomma.

''apa sebelumnya kalian sudah saling kenal?''

''belum... Dia teman dari pacarnya sepupuku...''

''kalau begitu kalian tidak apa-apa kan disini berdua dulu... Aku akan ke pasar sebentar...''

''pasar?''

''ya...''

''Jongin oppa... Ayo kita saja yang ke pasar...''

''tidak mau...''

''kalau begitu aku ikut eomma saja kau di sini sendiri...''

''ya sudah... Kau ini selalu saja memaksa...''

Jadilah mereka berdua akhirnya ke pasar dekat desa tersebut membeli bahan yang dibutuhkan eomma itu. Sehun menurut Jongin tidak ada bedanya seperti gadis yang berjalan di mall. Sebentar ke sana sebentar ke sini, namun bukan melihat pakaian tapi makanan. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis putih itu. Apalagi jika cerewetnya sudah keluar. Jongin juga berpikir Sehun seperti ibu-ibu. Bahkan mencari semangka saja lama sekali karena harganya bahkan harga tersebut bedanya hanya 100 won.

''hey... Walaupun kau banyak uang kau belum bisa mencari uang 100 won kan?'' Begitulah katanya.

''Hun-ah... Kau berbeda sekali dengan sepupumu pacarnya Chanyeol itu...''

''tentu saja berbeda...kami kan bukan saudara kandung...''

''dia lebih kalem sehingga menyenangkan melihatnya... Dan kau begitu cerewet tapi aku pikir lebih baik...''

''maksudmu?'' Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak terima.

''iya... Kau itu lebih menyenangkan ketika seperti itu... Cerewet dan kekanakan... Entahlah... Kalau kau diam seperti bukan kau...''

''aku anggap itu pujian... Jadi terimakasih... Hehe...'' Sehun membungkuk. ''tapi... Kau jangan membandingkan aku dengan siapapun ok... Itu tidak menyenangkan!''

Hari terakhir pun tiba.

Mereka akan kembali ke kota siang nanti. Pagi ini mereka diberi kesempatan mengambil hasil panen dari kebun petani. Jatahnya sewadah yang mereka bawa dari kota yang telah diperintahkan.

''ketua... Waktu kau menyuruh membawa wadah kau tidak mengharuskan keranjang kan... Jadi aku membawa dua dus ini... Tidak apa-apa kan?''

Ya, semua menatap Oh Sehun. Gadis itu rupanya membawa dus yang dilipat di kopernya. Dua dus lipat.

''apa kau gila?'' Jongin yang sedang membantu Sehun menyusun buah dan sayur hasil petikan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 2 dus itu sudah penuh, anggota lain bahkan tidak bisa membawa semangka karena wadahnya tak muat sementara Sehun sudah memasukan 5 semangka ke dalam dus itu.

''Chanyeol oppa memberitahuku... Wadah besar perlu dibawa dalam acara ini... Ternyata benar... Hehe... Kau tahu? Eomma dan appa angkatku juga menyediakan bawaan untuk kita ke kota...''

''apa?''

.

.

.

Jongin sedang di dalam taksi menuju rumah neneknya Oh Sehun. Gadis itu bilang dus besarnya harus diantar ke rumah neneknya dan dia perlu bantuan Jongin mengangkatnya. Jongin juga sebetulnya tidak mau,namun petani orang tua angkat Sehun di desa itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mereka menitipkan Sehun agar selamat sampai rumah dengan hadiah dari mereka masing-masing satu kantong besar buah dan sayur.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun memasuki rumah besar itu dengan taksi yang mereka suruh menunggu.

''kau yakin membawa semua ini dari desa?'' tanya neneknya.

''tentu saja nenek...''

''dia siapa?''

''dia Jongin oppa... Sunbaeku... Dia juga temannya Chanyeol oppa... Dia yang membantuku selama di sana...''

''aku kira dia pacarmu...''

Jongin hanya bisa memasang senyumnya sedari rumah nenek Sehun hingga rumah Sehun. Jongin merasa dirinya perlu membuka usaha paket tour door to door sekarang.

''Jongin oppa terimakasih... Semoga kau masih mau berteman denganku... Maaf aku sangat merepotkanmu...''

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Rupanya gadis itu sadar betapa ia merepotkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Sehun kini Kyungsoo jadi tidak akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian lagi. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan kepengurusan klub musiknya dimana nanti Kyungsoo akan bergabung untuk satu semester.

''kau tidak merindukan Chanyeol oppa?'' tanya Sehun.

''emmm... Sedikit... Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggunya juga...''

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas Chanyeol.

''Chanyeol oppa...'' teriak Sehun begitu melihat Si jangkung keluar kelas bersama seseorang yang selama seminggu ini seolah lenyap.

''Hun-ahh...'' Chanyeol diikuti Jongin menghampiri dua orang gadis itu. Chanyeol langsung mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"oppa... kau tega sekali membiarkan Kyungsoo selalu makan siang sendirian selama aku pergi..." semprot Sehun.

"Hunnie-ah..." Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Sehun.

"nde?" Chanyeol bingung.

"sudahlah oppa... Sehun hanya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan..." Kyungsoo menyela. "kami mau makan siang... apa kalian mau bergabung?" tawar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat makanan itu hanya kyungsoo aduk-aduk.

"ani..."

"oppa... kau tau kan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin datang ke kelasmu duluan atau ke ruang musikmu begitu saja..." Sehun akhirnya yang menjawab panjang lebar. Membuat ketiga orang bersamanya menghentikan acara makan siang itu.

"aku akan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo... kalian makan berdua nde..." Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju taman.

"kau marah padaku?"

"ani..."

"ya... kalau marah ya harus marah... tidak boleh diam..."

"aku tidak marah..."

"tapi kau tidak menjawab teleponku semalam..."

"aku ketiduran..."

"kenapa tidak menelepon balik?"

"aku bukan tipe seperti itu..."

"hehemmm..." Chanyeol terkeukeuh. "apa uri Kyungsoo sakit hati dengan sikap Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengguseuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

"sunb... ani... oppa..."

"mianhe... aku tahu kau tidak mungkin meneleponku terlebih dahulu... Kyungsooku tidak akan berani datang ke kelas prianya terlebih dahulu juga bukan... mianhe aku kelewat sibuk..."

"ani... tidak apa-apa... aku hanya merasa kesepian saja... lagi pula Sehun sudah kembali kan?"

"nde... dan aku rasa dia sedang menikmati waktunya bersama Jongin..."

"maksudnya?"

"ayo kita makan siang di ruang musik saja... nanti aku akan menyuruh orang membeli makanan... ka..." Chanyeol merangkul bahu kecil gadis yang sekarang sudah kembali tersenyum itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana kabarmu seminggu ini?"

"tentu saja baik..." jawab Sehun dan kembali mengunyah makan siangnya.

"kau tidak merindukanku?"

"uh?"

"aku sengaja seminggu ini idak menghubungimu... juga aku berusaha tidak mencarimu... ternyata kupingku rindu jeritanmu..."

"yaaaaaa..."

"ibuku akhir pekan ini mengadakan pameran makanan... apa kau bersedia datang kalau aku undang?"

"aku suka makan... jadi aku rasa tidak buruk... tapi..."

"uhm?"

"ini bukan acara kencan kan?"

"hehemmm..." Jongin terkeukeuh. "sepertinya aku memang ingin mengajakmu untuk itu... hanya saja aku tidak cukup berani... kau perlu menilaiku dulu..."

"ternyata oppa ini cukup tahu diri..." Sehun memainkan bibirnya. "baiklah... oppa cukup menghubungiku untuk mengingatkannya... dan aku sudah selesai makan siang... jadi aku akan kembali ke kelas... bye..."

Sehun melengos pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan 'bye...' khas-nya. Jongin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, ia rindu gadis itu.

.

.

.

"bagaimana... apa makanannya enak?" ibu Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang mencoba menu utama dari acara pameran makanan itu. Ibu Jongin rupanya salah satu pemilik restoran terbesar di Korea dengan resep-resep terkenalnya. Ibunya juga merupakan salah satu koki terbaik.

"tentu saja enak sekali... rasa pisangnya masih bisa dirasakan tapi rasa manisnya tidak begitu mendominasi... ini enak sekali... emmm..."

"panggil saja bibi..."

"nde..." Sehun tersenyum.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun begitu ibunya menemui tamu lain.

"kau bosan?"

"ani... ini menyenangkan... aku bisa makan sepuasnya... dan lagi aku baru tahu ibumu koki terkenal... berarti suatu hari kalau aku ingin belajar masak bisa gratis kan?"

"suatu hari itu kapan?"

"ibu hanya akan mengajari wanita teman anaknya memasak jika ia calon menantunya..."

"ish... pengancam!"

"ayo kita keluar... membosankan di sini..." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun, yang dituntun hanya menurut.

"kau menyukaiku..." Sehun membuat Jongin melepaskan jemari yang mengepal di pergelangan tangannya.

"sepertinya..."

"aku sangat kekanakan dan manja... aku akan sangat merepotkan..."

"tapi kau manis saat seperti itu..."

"asal kau setia padaku... aku akan menerimamu..."

"nde?"

"besok aku ingin kau bawakan bekal roti isi pisang yang tadi dipresentasikan ibumu itu..."

"baiklah... tuan putri boleh meminta apapun yang dia suka..." Jongin menggusek rambut Sehun.

"oppa... aku tidak ingin kau menjadi membosankan seperti Chanyeol oppa..."

"iya..."

Dan resmilah malam itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Nona manja si Tuan Puteri kekasih Kim Jongin yang keren. Keduanya juga berada dalam kelas bakat yang sama, dance. Hari-hari mereka diisi dengan bertengkar karena Sehun yang manja dan kekanakan, sementara Jongin begitu sabar. Keduanya akan putus tiba-tiba jika sedang bertengkar namun esoknya akan kembali bersama lagi. Jongin juga sudah diterima di keluarga neneknya Sehun sama seperti Chanyeol.

"nenek kalau nenek tidak menyukai Jongin oppa... jangan harap aku mau datang ke pemakaman nenek jika nenek meninggal!" itu ancaman Sehun ketika ia mengatakan sudah berpacaran dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Hunnie-ah... maaf tapi boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo mengelus rambut adik sepupunya itu.

"hemmm..."

"menurutku ada masalah lain kan yang mengganggumu selain karena Jongin oppa memuji Im Yoona itu?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun menghapus sisa air matanya dan berbalik.

"kau berbeda dari biasanya... hari ini kau seperti takut... lagi pula hanya memuji artis aku pikir itu hal kekanakan dirimu yang tidak biasanya..."

"benar..." Sehun kembali sendu. "Kris oppa rupanya masih menyukaiku... aku marah pada Jongin oppa karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ketakutanku... aku hanya mengajaknya bertunangan supaya orang itu menjauh..."

"Kris oppa bilang padamu?"

"nde... dia menemuiku saat aku selesai kuliah minggu lalu..."

"kenapa rumit sekali..."

"aku harap kau tak mengalami hal rumit semacam ini Kyungie..."

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana terlihat sebuah kesibukan di mana sang ibu sedang menyiapkan rebusan untuk minuman dan puterinya yang menyiapkan termosnya.

"nah... sudah siap... kau juga cepat berganti pakaian sekarang..."

"nde eomma..."

Namun, aktivitas keduanya terhenti begitu bel berbunyi.

"biar aku yang buka..." gadis yang tadinya akan mengganti baju itu menghampiri pintu depan yang memang tinggal lurus saja dari dapur mungil itu. "nuguseyo?" gadis itu memperhatikan siapa yang ada di depan pintunya. "Baekhyun unnie? Ommo... eomma..." teriaknya dan memeluk yang ia sebut Baekhyun unnie tadi.

"Luhannie... apa apakabarmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja unnie..."

"nuguya..." Eomma Baekhyun datang dari dapur dan langsung terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya yang sedang dirangkul putrinya itu.

"eomma... ini Baekhyun unnie..."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
